ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. E
Mr. E (Jason Todd Garmadon, The Red Hood) is the most notorious assassin of the Foot Clan and it's top enforcer other than Prowler. Mr. E is a violent ninja biker warrior who has the reputation of mass murder in various locations around the world. His real name is Jason Todd Garmadon and he is Snake Eyes's older brother. History He with his comerades fought Snake Eyes with Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane until Snake Eyes was kidnaped by Spider-Man (Shroob12). the ninja Bikers meet up and plot a way to kill Snake Eyes as their leaders Mr. E, Ultra Violet, Killow and Aaron Davis (SP) arrive to meet up with the boss who is man wearing a black Imperial Iranian Officer's coat, black Tight Pants and Boots by the name of Farhad Garmadon who congratulates his thugs for encountering formidable foes and then decides to power up his secret megaweapon, the suit of Iron Man except it is painted black and has red eyes. Garmadon then summons a Hologram and then communicates with a guy named General Zod and orders him to release his Kandorian Army upon Earth. General Zod refuses and then however breaks into Earth with the army as they work with Garmadon in the creation of Garmadon's Iron Man Suit. Snake Eyes then successfully then finds Jinx with a kid named Dion who she saved somehow and they decided to help the Ninja fight the Foot Clan's forces before Garmadon completes his plan. then Mr. E attacks the gang and reveals himself as Jason Todd Garmadon, the brother of Snake Eyes who wants revenge on Snake Eyes for betraying their father and attempting to save their uncle Mark Garmadon in which Dion then realizes who Snake Eyes is and then uses his powers to try to fight his cousin who is about to kill him when Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane arrive to join and fight the bad guys as many more arrive with Foot Ninjas accompanied by Rahzaar and Fishface who try to kill the gang until they capture Dion and leave them. However the Foot Clan came to them as Garmadon and his gang revealed themselves with the "Czech Government Official" who is really Bombshell, aka Lana's Mother who joined forces with Garmadon in the Foot Clan as they released the Sword of Rao (Zod's Army). Garmadon then gives himself the Iron Man suit much the outrage of Spider-Man and equips himself with the suit becoming Iron Man. Snake Eyes and Spider-Man fought the villainous mastermind as his henchmen then fought everyone else. Then Dion is saved by the Ninja with Jinx as the Turtles fight the Foot Ninjas in Miami. The fight was so ferocious that the Authorities arrived with Nick Fury who then finds out whats going on and tries to arrest the baddies who then escape before their arrest. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Lazarus-Enhanced Capabilities: As of his perfect resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, he no longer ages & regenerates from injuries at a very fast rate, allowing him to perfectly cheat death on several occasions. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability has been further enhanced. * Peak Human Conditioning: Through years of intense and extensive training from Batman plus further training after his resurrection, Jason is at the peak of human potential (almost on Batman's level). By matching his former mentor in combat he has proven that he is far superior to Olympic-level athletes, just as Batman is. His strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, senses, and durability are practically superhuman. He represents the pinnacle of human physical abilities much like Batman and Nightwing. ** Peak Human Strength: Jason's strength is at the peak of human potential. He is strong enough to break through a submarine hull with a single punch, lift a man over his head and throw him, casually kick an airplane door off the hinges, send Deathstroke flying with a kick, and flip Susie Sue on her head(she weighs 600 lbs). Red Hood's strength and brute force is comparable to Batman's and is seemingly almost superhuman; showcased when he struck Lobo to the floor, even Supergirl commented that "he is far stronger than any human" and "no human should be this powerful". ** Peak Human Speed: '''He can run and move at an incredibly fast pace, faster than normal humans. He has outran a moving vehicle and hit Green Arrow before he can even react. While unarmed Jason once blitzed an entire GCPD SWAT team before anyone could even pull the trigger. His fast feat of speed to date is accurately shooting a gang of thugs faster than the eye can follow, despite guns already being aimed at him. He is faster than Batman but not Nightwing. ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''His highly trained and developed body generates less fatigue-toxins than normal humans allowing him to hold his breath underwater for longer periods of time, and physically exert himself at peak capacity for a few hours before any toxins begin to impair him. ** '''Peak Human Agility: Jason's agility is superior to any Olympic-level athlete that's competed. He can coordinate his body with great balance, flexibility, and dexterity. This allows him to perform gymnastic and acrobatic moves. ** Peak Human Reflexes: '''Similar to his speed, his reflexes are honed to an extraordinary rate and are borderline-superhuman. He is capable of dodging rapid gunfire at close range from multiple gunmen ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''His muscles and bones are much harder and denser than a normal humans making him extremely durable and resilient. His survived being blasted with a bazooka, multiple nuclear explosions underwater, being set ablaze by a flamethrower, and withstood blows from superhuman opponents such as Deathstroke, Frankenstein, and more. * '''Master Martial Artist: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant, extensively trained by Batman. Although he was always more of a brawler as Robin, following his resurrection he traveled the world to further his training, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. He was also trained by Lady Shiva, Bronze Tiger and the All Caste and is considered their most successful pupil. Demonstrating himself to be far more skilled than before. This is shown when he fought his former mentor and Nightwing to a standstill when Jason held his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight, and when he overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower. Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have mastered over half-a dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Silat, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo. He has effectively combined the martial arts he has mastered into a unique harmonious style that suits his strengths. He also knows an old punching technique that'll take someone's supernatural/magical enhancements and powers. Even Damian Wayne, who doesn't like Jason, called him in Event Leviathan one of the great master fighters of all time. With these skills, he maintains his place as one of DC's top martial artists and combatants. * Master Marksman: '''Having been trained by Batman, Jason has perfect aim when using batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. His precision and accuracy is almost on par with Deadshot's, Jason rarely ever misses his targets. * '''Expert Tactician: '''Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. He is well-versed in military-grade tactics, strategies, and protocols. He also orchestrated a plan to manipulate crime lords of Gotham, taking control of gangs, starting gang wars all to having the Joker escaping form Arkham Asylum and having a final showdown with Batman. * '''Master of Stealth: Due to his training with Batman and his further training around the world he is a master of stealth, espionage, infiltration, disguise and sabotage. Jason is capable of breaching very high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. He is skilled enough to infiltrate Tim Drake's hideout without his knowledge, also he has shown enough stealth prowess to track down and scout Batgirl's top secret hideout, despite her intelligence. Jason even snuck away from Supergirl while using her super-hearing. * Expert Escape Artist: '''He was once heavily chained, held at gunpoint by two men and surrounded by a total of four armed men plus Captain Boomerang and managed to escape. He was also sure of himself that he could breakout of Belle Reve the most secure place on the planet. * '''Weapon Proficiency: '''He can use every firearm, explosives and heavy military weapons like rocket launchers. He uses also knives, shurikens, swords and batarangs and can even turn something as simple as a pen into a deadly weapon. * '''Expert Acrobat: In his training as Robin, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Bat Family around just to test his speed. * Skilled Swordsman: Jason has been shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost but in the New 52 he fought him again and won this time. He was also able to keep up with Ra's Al Ghul. * Master Detective: '''Being trained by Bruce Wayne, Jason has shown some expertise as a detective. He also led the detecitv team consisting of some of the best detectives of all time like Batman, Lois Lane, the Question and Damian Wayne the right way to understand who Leviathan is after and why. * '''Multilingualism: Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian, Portuguese and various others with Russian being his weakest. * Expert Hacker: '''Having been taught by Tim Drake, Jason was able to hack into Lexcorp computers in less than five minutes. * '''Genius Level Intellect: After being adopted by Bruce, Jason received an excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Bruce thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organised as the Red Hood. He also has a GPA of 94.8. * Intimidation: '''He was able to intimidate Gotham mob bosses and Black Mask. He is also very feared by the thugs on the streets of Gotham. He is also famous in the organized crime all around the world for his ruthlessness and brutality. * '''Indomitable Will: '''Jason is able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain and won't stop a mission till it is done. * '''Expert Bomb Assembly and Diffusal: Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices, in contrast to Batman and Damian's demonstrated ability. * Expert Vehicular Driver: Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters and planes. Equipment * Red Hood Costume: After his resurrection and return to Gotham, Jason used the guise of Red Hood. The first costume consisted of Jeans, T-Shirt, Biker Jacket, A domino mask that is held in place by Spirit Gum, and The Red Hood Mask. His mask contains a Radio Transmitter and Receiver as well as Night Vision. He has Gauntlets that contain compartments for his weapons, which are deadlier. His weapons of choice are a pair of customized Jericho 941's, fitted with extra serrations and mini red dot sights, an assortment of shurikens, and a flame dagger, a replica of one of Ra's Al Ghul's weapons. His second costume has the Red Hood Mask, which is still metallic, although it appears to have been modified. He wears a white and Grey costume which also comes with a cape. In the middle of his chest is a Red Skull. He uses lethal force by means of his two red pistols. The third version of the costume is similar to the first with the exceptions of a red bat emblem on the chest, a brown biker jacket and a more form fitting mask with Jason's mouth visible and a distinct absence of a domino mask underneath instead he has a mask like his old Robin mask under the hood. Jason's new outfit possesses tech and weapons inside it similar to the Batman Beyond suit. So far shown are glider wings housed in the forearms and a grappling hook with reticle aimer on the left forearm. Jason's helmet or "hood" provides a moderate degree of protection. When a Talon stabbed it with a knife cracking it, Jason was shocked that a knife was able to do that and stated that no knife should able to crack his hood. Also, Jason used a dosage of Venom while on a mission with Supergirl. His most recent suit consists of the standard biker jacket, jeans and metallic mask. However, he now wears an armor like shirt with the red bat emblem. He also modifies his attire with technology regularly, with one suit containing retractable blades along the arms. His most recent suit has a taser powerful to stun an Amazon while on a low charge. He also wields pistols that fire normal bullets along with other types of ammo such as sedative injectors and anti-tank rounds. In most, if not all instances, Jason usually carries a firearm with him. He usually only carries dual pistols with him, but will use whatever gun he feels suits his purposes. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense